new and improved:
by jennifer daniels
Summary: SET DURING NEW MOON!edward leave's bella for tanya.and her and charlie get's a-lot of money and a-lot more.
1. Chapter 1

B pov

I can't belive left 's been 4 weeks i've changed a-lot.I'm head cheerleader and i'm datin Jacob Black head football 're rilly popular ,We go to church(we still sin but we ask god to forgive us),We have a-lot of money,and We have a huge and dad moved into a new house but we're still in Fork' fashion and balance has gotten a-lot better.I still rember when they left

*flashback*

me and edward where walkin and he stoped and looked at me he said"Bella,I've been lying too uu a-lot,I'm not old-fashioned i just acted like it,I'm married to Tanya someone who's prettier then uu and good in bed." and then he smiled a devilosh smile and turned a round and hollered over his shoulder and said"Bye uu stupid human"

*end of flashback*

I sighed and looked out my window it was raining i looked to see what time it was,it was 5:30 a.m. i still had until 7:10 a.m. to leave even though usually i would leave at 8:00 a. princible said"Bella i need uu too show the new kids around".I went into my bathroom wich is in my bedroom and took a shower and then i got out dried myself off and put my pink robe on and unclocked the door and went into my bed room and locked that door and turned my radio on and put in mine,jacob's,embry's,and jared's cd in and started listening to "next to you" by: mike went to my huge closet(which is bigger then alice's and rosalie's put to gettther) and went to my thong dresser and went with a pair of hott pink one's and then i went to my bra dresser and got out a neeon green lacy black bra and i went to my dressing room and put them on and then went to find a pair of light blue aeropostle pant's with holes in them and put them on and then i went and seen my hollister under shirt and put it on with my white long sleeve holllister shirt with my black vest with fur on the hood and i put on my baby blue and white polko anckle socks and went to my bath room and blow dried my hair and when i was done i noticed what song was playin i went to my badroom and went straight to my bed room and turned up the radio to "rockstar" by:Prima J and then went to my bathroom and brushed my hair and put it up into a pont tail and went to my many shoes closet and seen my pretty fur boots i put them on and went and turned my radio off and grabed my phone and went downstair's and grabed my purple aero bag and went outside into the garoge and decided to go with my cherrie red ferri i got in it and put in jake's lil wayne cd and it played got money and then i was on my way to school.


	2. chapter 2

B pov

When i got too school everyone greeted me i talked to some of the cullen's and by some i mean just rosalie she told me her story we even planned to go shopping and to the movie's to see 'Jennifer's Body' i also talked to jasper he said he was sorry aabout my birthday and i forgave him and he's coming with me and rose to the movie' both said emmett and alice are now together and carlisle and esme changed their diet and so have emmett,alice,tanya,and they still come to school and i found out alice and the rest beside's rose and jazz never rilly liked was finally lunch time i told rose and jasper they can set with me and the jocks but jasper said he's going hunting so rose is the only one.I told her she might find her a "human" and she said she hope',rose,jacob,embry,quil,jared,paul,sam,and the rest of the jock's all walked in the lunch roomme arm was in rose's and my other in jacob's with the rest behind us. I saw the "cullen"table edward and tayne was suckin face and so was the other all walked to the lunch line and i got a salad and some water and so did then we all set down at our table.

E pov

After me and tayna stoped makin out but she's such a good kisser.I asked the other's we're rose was and they said they don't know.I looked over at the Jock's table and seen Bella and Rosalie giggling and something a dude that was rill taned with huge muscle's and spiked up black hair did.I swear i saw him growl at me but maybe i just saw it differently.

R pov

Me and bella came rill close she said that she know's 3 more vampire's and thier cristian's i was shocked because i've never herd of it before and she also told me 1 has a gift to make a vampire human again with out aging and she also has a gift to make human's stop aging bella said she's tried it out on her so now bella can't now me and her was walking to her ferri to go to my house then to her's to get ready for tonight when we got in her car we put our school stuff in the back seat and her car smelled like strawberrie' started her car and "dollhouse" started playing me and her looked each other and grinned like idiot's and started singing along and then we pulled out of the parking lot and headed to my house.

B pov

me and rose finally got to her house and we went in to see esme on the couch reading a garden's magizine she looked up and smiled then looked back down me and rose walked up to her room and we went to her closet and she got 5 day's worth of clothes then we got back in the car and we re-played dollhouse and stared singing again and then we got to my house and when we did all rose could say was"wow" and then we walked into the livingroom wich is only for look's and i walked into the den to see my dad and a girl about 25 setting on the couch watching George Lopez i said"Dad im home" he looked at me and rose and looked confused i smileed and said"dad,this is rosalie hale,she's edward's sister,Now mister tell me who urr little friend is" me and rose set on the love seat and the girl said

"Bella,Rosalie,Rember James?? the one who tried killing you bella??well i am victoria i was supposed to be james's mate but come to find out he had a gift to make me want him,After i found out i went to another clan in New York one had a gift to change me human again with out aging,Well i came back to Fork's to find the Olypic clan but the Denilha clan said they moved to L.A and i know L.A is way to sunny so i knew about the hole we have to start over thing,well i came back to fork's and got a job as a nurse well i didn't have a house or anthing,well charlie here was bringing in someone who got shot and i fell in love,it was love at first sight." i could'nt help but smile and so did rosalie me and her looked at each other and we went and hugged charlie and victora and we all ended up setting on the couch all the light's were off and it was night was wierd the way we was setting i mean for rose to be a vamp. she's okay with way we was setting was Charlie was on the end with me beside him with my head on his sholder then there was Victoria beside me with roselie on the other side with her head on victoria's sholder we where watching "Baby Momma" it was funny dad and victiora fell asleep and then i did.

R pov

The other's fell asleep i went up to the guest room but then i went to the library room as bella calls it and i went to the Cristian book's and i found a bible i got it out and stared reading at vampire speed.I got to the very last page and it was already 5:30 a.m. i finished reading and put it back and went to the guest bathroom and took a shower even though there's no school tomorrow but me,bells,and jazz are going to the recording i got out i saw a white robe i got it and put it on after i dried off and but on a red dress with some black hills and i curled my hair and put in my dimond ear ring's and put a little make-up on. And i put on my necklace that say's Rosalie.


	3. Chapter 3

B pov

When i woke up Charlie was still asleep i smelt pancake's and bacon cooking i walked in the kichen and saw rosalie setting at the bar already ready and victoria standing at the stove cooking wearing the same thing she did in the clearing that day but she didn't have the white coat.I looked at her and said"V,you need some new stuff."' she looked at me and smiled and flipped a pancake on a plate i herd a knock at the door i said"i got it" i ran to the door and opened it and saw jazz i smiled and as did he i hugged him and said "come on in" and he walked in and hung his jacket up i shut the door and i grabbed his hand and we walked into the kichen we all set down at the table after charlie woke up and me,him,and Victora ate while she told all of us her we got done eating charlie left for work and so did victoria.I called a maid to come at 12 and i would leave a door kee under the game room rug and they money would be under one of the rug's in the spa room wich is 500 dollar's. I told Rosalie and Jazz to make their self at home that i was going to go gett ready they said okay.I walked up into my bed room and went to my closet to get a gucci dress that was black and white with my taned paniey holes and my white hills and i put them on and went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair and then i walked downstair's,

J pov

Wow!! bella looked hott!! we all walked outside and got in my drove to the recording studio when we got there they put us in seprate recording rooms.I stared singing run a way that i wrote when i found out alice was cheating on me.

It's been a long week, I've got a slow leak in my left front tire.  
I'm sick of where I work. My boss is such a jerk, dont care if I get fired.  
My backs about to break, no money in the bank, and she don't call me anymore.  
I'm down to my last ring, it's time to sell my things,

CHORUS:  
And pack my bags, and never look back, run a parallel line with the railroad tracks, and make my get away.  
I put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down.  
Leave everybody sleepin in this sleepy town tonight, and at the break of day, I'll be a runaway!

A hundred miles in, I got a stupid grin on my scruffy face.  
With every cigarettte, I'm burying my regrets.  
Dont want to leave a trace.  
And from the rear-view, I've got clear view, of who I used to be.  
A little bit faster now, don't wanna turn around.

I'm gonna pack my bags, and never look back.  
Run a parallel line with the railroad tracks, and make my get away.  
I put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down.  
Leave everybody sleepin in this sleepy town tonight.  
And at the break of day, I'll be a runaway! I'll be a runaway!

It's crazy, I know, to count on this road and give me what I need.  
But with every state line, somehow I find, another part of me.  
Yeah-e-yeah!

I'm gonna pack my bags, and never look back.  
Run a parallel line with the railroad tracks, and make my get away.  
I put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down.  
Leave everybody sleepin in this sleepy town tonight, and at the break of day, I'll be a runaway! I'll be a runaway! I'll be a runaway!

B pov

When i got in my recording room i sett down on the stool and i was trying to decide what song to sing then i got it.I'll sing fashion a song i wrote after the cullen's left me.

I am, I'm too fabulous  
I'm so fierce that it's so nuts  
I live to be model thin  
Dress me I'm your mannequin

J'adore Vivienne I really want  
Pucci, Fendi, and Cardin. Valentino, Armani too.  
Madame love them Jimmy Choo

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
[Lady Gaga - Fashion at ]

La La La, we love designer

I need (I need) some new stilettos  
Can't walk down the street in those  
You are who you wear it's true  
A girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose  
oh yeah

J'adore Weitzman I really want.  
Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen at all  
Madame love those Manolo

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be

La la la we love designer (repeat)

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be

R pov

When i got in my recording room i started to sing hey hey goodbye but i wanted bella to sing with me so i told my singing coach he said okay i walked out to see jazz and asked "umm..I gotta go to wal-mart for esme so do uu want me to drop y'll off??" bella said"Yeah me and rose are going to the mall".Then we got in the car and he dropped us off and we got in bella's convertible wich is black then we sped off to the mall.

Emm pov

Me&Ed was going to the mall to get our mate's something for a specile night when we got there i saw a blond and a brunette they were HOTT!!They were in Hollister looking at pant's and short's me and edward went into the jelrey store and we seen those same girl's then i noticed who they where it was bella and roselie the two most sluttyest chicks ever me and edward finally walked out and went home.

B pov

Me and rose fount 20 shirt's and 15 pant's and 10 jackets and some p-jay's and under stuff and some sock's and shoes for my new mom. We walked out of the mall and put the stuff in the trunk and we were gonna go to the cullen's to tell them about our trip we're taking and i need to talk to got there and alice and tanya glared at me and rose.I looked at them and i said "Look,I know i dont know you all i know is that your edward's new mate and i'm okay with that.I just wanted to tell you that and i need to know what you like because me and rose are going to New York and i want to get every one and alice can we be friend's again?" i swear i thought i saw her smile she looked at me and said "Yes,I'm sorry dont be mad at me." and she gave me a hug and Tanya smiled and hugged me and said " WE can be friend's to and i like music and fashion" i smiled and said "okay" and me and rose went to get her stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

B pov

Me and Rose went to my house and got out and went and got victoria's stuff from the trunk and we went inside the house it was clean.I told rose just to set the stuff on the kichen table she did and went upstair's to put something comvertible on while i was writing dad and victoria a note.

to:Dad

From:Bella

,and jasper are going to New York we'll be back in 3 day' ya!!

To:My new mom (victoria)

from;Bella

Me and rose went shopping for you today your stuff is on the kichen table.

After i was done i went upstair's to pack and get ready.

R pov

I put on some grey aeropostle sweat's and a orange long sleeve shirt and put my hair up in a sloppy bun and i herd bella scream"WE'RE LEAVING IN 5 HOURS!!!" i looked at the alarm clock it said 5:04 p.m. i walked into the bathroom and took my make-up off and dried off my face just to put on my lip balm.I walked out of the guest room and went to bella's room she was in her huge closet i walked in and i said "I thought you left a note for charlie won't he be back by then??"

she smiled and told me how alice told her that charlie was taking victoria on a date and me and her was going to get her ready while charlie send's a limo.I walked back in to my room and bella walked in there handing me 6 suite cases and a mv touch and she smiled and said" Charlie got it for you and jasper is coming over in 15 min." and with that she walked back into her room.

B pov

I walked back into my room and i already had one suite case packed and rose came in there and said "I'm going hunting i'll be back in 2 hours" i said "Okie Dokie" and she walked out. I finally fount something victoria can wear dad would love was a Red dress it was rilly long it have dimond's on it and the strap's went around the neck i saw a dimond necklace i set it on my huge bed and went downstair's to answer the door too see jasper i smiled and said "Umm...You can put your stuff in the 1st livingroom,Just make yourself at home,Oh,if Victioria come's tell her just to go to my room" and i walked up to my room and i went back to my closet and i got out some purple hollister sweat pant's and put them on and a blue and pink hollister t-shirt and my green aeropostle flip-flop's i walked in my bathroom and put up my hair in a nice pony-tail with a white ribon and i grabed my baby blue aeropostle jacket i put my phone and i-pod on charge and i walked down stair's and i saw victoria i grabbed her and draged her up-stairs and i got her ready and when i was done rosalie walked in.

J pov

Rose walked downstair's smiling like crazy i looked at her and said "What??" she smiled and said you'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

J pov

Charlie walked in and stood in front of the door in a suite that looked about 800 dollar's he smiled and he looked at rose and asked"where's Victoria??" rose smiled and said "Wait" and then Alice,Emmett,Edward,and Tanya all walked in and we all stood in a line i looked at them confused alice smiled and said"You'll see" and Bella walked down the stair's and smiled and squiled "Now,for the new and improved Victoria" and she smiled and walked over to tanya and gave her a huge and then the rest of us and took her place beside us and then Victoria walked down charlie looked like he just saw a naked hott laughed and then charlie and the rest left leaving only me,bella,and rose bella grbbed her suite cases rose grabbed her's and i grabbed mine we all walked out into the night and we got in a hummer in was a limo hummer we put our stuff in the very back and got in and we talked about things and our music career and about 2 houre's later we got on a plane well it was bella's private jet and then it took off.

Alice pov

Tonight was fun.I'm glad to see jazz happy again and i'm glad bella is she looked happy too i could tell it hurt her seeing every one with their mate's and even though jazz and bella ain't together you can tell they have feeling's for each other and i aint got too be a empath to know that even tanya and edward was still dont like Bella but Tanya so happy!!

B pov

I woke up to see the jet was landing i yawned and got out and got my stuff i saw rosalie and jazz was already getting rose's convertible we put our stuff in it and jazz got in the very back seat while i was shotgun and rose was driver i gave rose the map to the uniqe vampire's house and she sped on the road to a hole tell we're we would be staying for 4 day's. We finally got there i got a celeb. suite it has 3 bed room's with huge bath room's and a huge closet,a huge kichen,a spa,and a den.I think i will like it here.

R pov

I went to the room i would be staying in and i put my stuff up at vampire speed.

J pov

I went to the room i would be staying in and i put my stuff up at vampire speed.

R pov

I walked out of the room to go ask bella something but her door was shut and locked i herd her crying saying"Jacob,I'm not cheating on you and you know that i said it was over because i want to have a life." and she hung up.I ran to the den and told jasper the story he promised he would'nt tell.

B pov

I walked out of my room and into the den and said "Guy's we're staying here until tomorrow,Oh come on we can go ahead and leave." and with that we all went on our little jorney.

R pov

When we got to the house the gifted vampire's lived in it was knocked and 9 vampire's walked out and huged her.

~Rose is now human and so is Jazz but they wont age and there back in Fork's~

B pov

We just got back at my house Rose and Jazz all went home to talk to thier family.I parked my yellow Ferri and walked in my house i saw victoria and my dad hugging and victoria was crying and i looked at her hand and saw a flashy dimond ring i smiled and ran into their waiting arm's after that they talked about what happened while i was gone,i told them about my trip to New York,We had hott coco with marshmello's and we had a subway with that dad and victoria pulled out the couch making it into a bed and put in "Madea Goes To Jail" they both said they were sleeping down there.I walked up the stair's to go to the guest room (a.k.a rosalie's room) When i walked in i saw picture's of me,her,and jasper on the dresser i smiled and turned out the light and shut the door i herd dad laughing downstair's.I went to my room and got my house phone that was in there and i called rosalie it rung 2 time's and she finally answered and she said "Hey" i said "hey" after that we talked about shopping and boys and shoes and our music career and she said jazz met a girl her name was emily she's 17 she also said Tanya left edward and she went to Alaska and Rose met a guy he play's baseball and he's 19 and he's in college and then she said she was going to get ready for bed and then we hung up.I got up from my bed and went to my lap-top to check my mail i had 2 unread messages i didn't bother reading them i was to tired i got up and layed down and fell asleep.


End file.
